Morning Hair
by PurplePenguin13MI
Summary: We all know Anna's crazy-wacky hair in the morning. But does Kristoff? Short, fluffy Kristanna one-shot. Minor Elsa, rating just because of kissing. Come on guys. It's not that bad.


**A/N: Hey-o! It's PurplePenguin, here with a fluffy Kristanna one-shot! No one judge me, I like fluffiness. So, I've seen Frozen four times and am going to see it a fifth. Is that bad? No? Good. I have to say, I'm seriously in love with Kristoff. Tis an issue. But, enough about me! Enjoy! BTW, I own ****_nothing_****. So, without further ado, I give you...**

_**Morning Hair**_

Anna had always been a rough sleeper. Ever since she was a child. She'd wake up, screaming or howling in her crib when she was only a few months old. Of course, as she grew older, her screams transformed into mere tossing and turning. No one would ever know of this, if not for her "Morning Hair", as she liked to call it. Anna slept soundly through the night, but somehow her hair seemed to make itself into a hornet's nest by the time she woke. But, as long as she was careful, no one was aware of this except for Elsa, and maybe a few servants. However, the morning after her marriage, someone else was added to the list.

Anna's eyes drifted open sluggishly. Last night was chaos. It was fun chaos, but chaos nonetheless. People danced around and around the ballroom, chocolates and champagne practically twirling with them. She must have received hundreds of congratulations, and was on her feet well into the wee hours of the morning.

But it was worth every second.

She was married. _Married_. To Kristoff. If someone had told her that she'd be dancing through the night with the snow-covered man who had barged into Oaken's, she would have thought them to be sorely mistaken. And yet, it was one of the happiest days of her life.

Anna turned on her side, and there he was. Kristoff, her husband, Prince of Arendelle. He was still sleeping, snoring slightly, his blonde hair dusting his closed eyes. Giggling quietly, she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good morning," She whispered happily though a smile. Kristoff groaned but joined her smile anyways. That is, until he opened his eyes.

"AAAHHH!" He shouted loudly, pushing backwards so hard he banged his head on the headboard. Anna pulled back, offended.

"What?" She pouted softly. Kristoff visibly relaxed, wincing as the pain in his head finally registered.

"Sorry," He muttered apologetically. "It's your hair. You look like Medusa or something."

Anna turned pink and brought a hesitant hand up to her hair, groaning as she touched her mess of a hairdo.

"Sorry," She said shyly. "It's sort of a thing with me. I get really bad bed-head."

"No kidding," Kristoff whistled. He chuckled in spite of himself at Anna's downcast look. "Anna, it's fine. You look beautiful anyways."

She smiled at him thankfully, but blushed once again.

"You just should have warned me!" He carried on jokingly. "I mean, imagine waking up to this in the morning!" Fast as lightning, Kristoff grabbed a small mirror off of their bedside table and held it in front of Anna. The redhead shrieked and fell backwards over the bed as her husband guffawed.

"What is going on?" Elsa shouted, flinging open the door with a candlestick in her hand. Bewildered, she took in the sight before her.

Her sister was giggling uncontrollably on the ground, still in her nightgown - _still with her bed-head_ - while Kristoff sat in bed with a hand on his chest, laughing so hard tears were leaking out.

"What?" Elsa said defensively, feeling as if they were laughing at her. "I heard screams."

Anna finally composed herself enough to sit up, dragging a shaky hand through her hair. "We-were-laughing," She wheezed out.

The Queen just stared at them, dumbstruck, as the two giggling lovebirds shared a glance before chortling once again.

"I still don't understand," Elsa muttered, but backed away from the room slowly, in fear of catching the madness that seemed to have fallen upon the newlyweds.

Meanwhile, back in the suite specifically for honeymooners, Anna was finally seeming to have gotten her hair in some sort of order. She scowled at her Kristoff, who was still chuckling slightly.

"It's not that funny," She muttered, her face red. Her pitiful protest only sent Kristoff in a fit of more laughter.

"Yes-it-was!" He hiccuped.

"It was mean!" Anna shot back, pulling her semi-neat hair into braids. "You _laughed_. Laughed! At my hair! You _screamed_!"

"So did you!" Kristoff retorted, finally moving from the warm bed.

That did it for Anna. She collapsed into her husband's arms, laughing once again.

"I did, didn't I?" She said happily. She calmed herself down and brought her eyes up to meet the loving brown ones staring down at her. His eyes calmed her considerably. "This is a good start, right?" Anna said softly.

Kristoff lightly kissed her on her left cheek, then her right, then her forehead, and finally her lips. "Yes," He breathed. Anna pulled him into a passionate kiss.

After a few moments, the lovers broke away, panting slightly.

"We...should go…" Anna breathed regretfully. "Elsa was going to have my favorite breakfast made."

"And we wouldn't want to miss that," Kristoff said with a wink, throwing his arm around the princess and steering her toward the dining hall while she leaned her head on his chest, smiling happily.

Princess Anna's bed-head was never a kingdom-wide affair. No one ever truly experienced it in all its glory except for a select few - Elsa, a few servants, and Kristoff. But, without a doubt, Kristoff's reaction was the most entertaining.

**R&R!(:**


End file.
